1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of circuitry for connecting capacitive elements in parallel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide circuitry for connecting particular combinations of capacitive elements in parallel so as to provide a desired overall capacitance, or a signal derived as a consequence of that overall capacitance. Such circuits typically incur an undesired overhead in signal routing and selection circuitry complexity.